Raid 3.1: Alpawtraz Prison
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear within 3 min *Slay the boss within 30 sec *Clear with 3 or less party members *Place 2 Healer Hero Drama Cube Description "Stop reading that boring book and let's go outside!" Dialogue 'Grandiel's Memory' Baldinar: Hey, Kassias! Baldinar: Are you reading in this stuffy room again? Baldinar: What boring book did you find this time? Grandiel (past): A boring book, huh... Grandiel (past): Do you even know what book this is? Baldinar: Klara Libri... Baldinar: It sounds boring. Grandiel (past): Sigh.. Never mind. Baldinar: Why are you in this room during a festival? Baldinar: Let's go! Be glad that I came to escort you out. Grandiel (past): B-But I have important research... Baldinar: Hahaha, you'll never become popular by reading books. Baldinar: I'll help you with your research later, let's go enjoy the festival! Alpawtraz Prison Description "General Kanavan and her allies are captured inside a prison. Avoid the Patrol Golems and find General Kanavan." Dialogue Grandiel: General Kanavan's execution is scheduled for tomorrow. Grandiel: General Kanavan and her allies are locked up in Alpawtaz. Grandiel (past): I heard they dealt with General Kanavan's allies first before they arrested her yesterday. Amy: Oh! Then I guess we have to rescue General Kanavan first. Serdin: Nar.. Just wait a little longer. Grandiel: General Kanavan will probably not escape. Serdin: What? What do you mean? Jin: Why are we trying to help someone who doesn't even want it? Grandiel: General Kanavan has powerful allies. Grandiel: They will definitely be of help when we help the civilians tomorrow. Cindy: Then we are rescuing Kanavan's allies. Grandiel: Of course, her allies will try to help Kanavan. Ryan: Hm, this will be tricky. Lass: There are a lot of enemies, this will be tough. Grandiel (past): This is where all the important criminals are held. Grandiel (past): It will be more heavily guarded than the other prisons. Ronan: Especially now that Kanavan is locked up, they must have strengthened their guard. Kyle: What's that? Mari: A patrol magitech golem. Grandiel (past): If we are caught, it will be difficult... In many ways. Elesis: Alright! Let's be careful. ---- 'Saving Varonas' Varonas: Who are you? Varonas: Aren't you guys the ones from the forest...? Kyle: Eh? You're that old man we fought in the forest. Varonas: Did you just call me old? Serdin: Varonas, it's me. Varonas: Serdin? How did you...? Varonas: Why are you with them? Serdin: W-Well... Grandiel: I know you have a lot of questions, but we have no time. Varonas: Two Grandiels? Serdin: It's complicated so I'll explain later. ---- 'Saving Varonas with Narushi in the Party' Varonas: Narushi! Varonas: You're alright, I'm glad. Narushi: Well.. I had a bit of help.. Varonas: You had help..? Serdin: Varonas, it's been a while. Varonas: Serdin... and Grandiel... Grandiel (past): It's complicated... Let's talk after we rescue Tevez. ---- 'Saving Varonas with Tevez in the Party' Varonas: Tevez! Varonas: You're alright, I'm glad. Tevez: Well... I had a bit of help... Varonas: You had help...? Serdin: Varonas, it's been a while. Varonas: Serdin... and Grandiel... Grandiel (past): It's complicated so we'll rescue Narushi and discuss later. ---- 'Saving Varonas with Narushi and Tevez in the Party' Varonas: Narushi! Tevez! Varonas: You're alright, I'm glad. Varonas: Serdin... and Grandiel too... Grandiel (past): Since we're all here, let's talk. ---- 'After saving Varonas' Varonas: I will proceed to punch all the small golems. ---- 'Saving Narushi' Narushi: Hm... Who are you? Serdin: Narushi... It's me. Narushi: Whoa! Serdin. Narushi: You're here to rescue us. Narushi: Tevez thought you most likely wouldn't help because you're so timid... Narushi: But I believed you would help us, Serdin! Serdin: T-Timid? I don't know what you are talking about. Grandiel (past): It's no time for jokes. Narushi: There are... Two Grandiels? Serdin: It's a bit complicated so we'll explain later. ---- 'Saving Narushi with Varonas in the Party' Narushi: Varonas, you are here to rescue me! Varonas: Narushi, you were here. Serdin: Narushi, it's been a while. Narushi: Serdin? How did you...? Narushi: Wait, two Grandiels? Grandiel (past): It's a bit complicated so we'll talk after rescuing Tevez. ---- 'Saving Narushi with Tevez in the Party' Narushi: Tevez, you came for me! I knew you would. Tevez: No, I was actually captured as well. Narushi: ??? Tevez: They helped me escape... Serdin: Narushi, it's been a while. Narushi: Oh, Serdin, and... Narushi: Two Grandiel? Grandiel (past): It's complicated, so let's talk after we rescue Varonas. ---- 'Saving Narushi with Varonas and Tevez in the Party' Narushi: Tevez! Varonas! Tevez: You're okay. Varonas: Narushi, are you alright? Narushi: But, Serdin and Grandiel too... Grandiel: Now that we're all here, let's talk. ---- 'After saving Narushi' Narushi: I was able to see the golem's weak spot. Narushi: If any golems show up, I'll deal with them. ---- 'Saving Tevez' Tevez: Thank you for rescuing me, but who are... Serdin: Tevez, it's me. Tevez: Serdin..? Tevez: I guess we have no time to catch up. Tevez: If someone as timid as Serdin is doing this then... Serdin: W-What are you saying? Grandiel (past): It's no time for jokes. Tevez: I figured there would be a possibility for Serdin to take action, but I didn't think Grandiel would too... Grandiel (past): Though he is my friend... Grandiel: There is no time for personal feelings. Tevez: W-What? There are two Grandiel? Serdin: It's complicated so we'll explain later. ---- 'Saving Tevez with Varonas in the Party' Tevez: Varonas, how did you...? Varonas: Tevez, you are alright. Serdin: Tevez, we're here to rescue you. Tevez: Serdin and... Tevez: Two Grandiels? Grandiel (past): It's a bit complicated so we'll talk after rescuing Narushi. ---- 'Saving Tevez with Narushi in the Party' Tevez: Rushi! How did you escape? Narushi: Fufu, I brought some extraordinary people. Serdin: Tevez, it's been a while. Tevez: Serdin and... Tevez: Two Grandiels? Grandiel (past): It's complicated so let's talk after we rescue Varonas. ---- 'Saving Tevez with Varonas and Narushi in the Party' Tevez: Rushi! Varonas! How did you escape? Narushi: Fufu, look who I brought. Serdin: Tevez, it's been a while. Tevez: Serdin and... Tevez: Two Grandiel? Grandiel: Now that we're all here, let's talk. ---- 'After saving Tevez' Tevez: Though it was a small chance, I thought there would be a possibility of an escape. Tevez: So I went ahead and memorized all the trap locations and how to disarm them. Tevez: I will take care of the traps before they activate. ---- 'After saving Varonas, Narushi and Tevez' Narushi: The General will become Queen? Tevez: It's hard to believe that you're from the future.. Varonas: But I do know that Serdin and Grandiel are not the types to speak nonsense. Tevez: Does the General also know this? Ronan: She does but... Varonas: Why don't we rescue the General first? Grandiel: Most likely... She will not want to leave. Narushi: What? What do you mean? Tevez: True. With her personality, that's to be expected. Varonas: But as her allies, we cannot leave her behind. Grandiel: Well.. Grandiel: I guess it's no use, let's go meet General Kanavan. ---- Berri: Are there intruders? Berri: I guess it's time to dust off my mace. Kiwi: B-Berri.. Cindy: Do you know him? Kiwi: He left the Dimensional Trade Exchange about 1500 years ago. Kiwi: I didn't think he'd be here.. Berri: What? Kiwi?! Kiwi: You left the Exchange for this? Berri: Why not? They pay more and I can leave work on time... Berri: You still work there? Berri: Do you even get to leave work on time? Kiwi: Don't be shocked! I currently make.. Berri: What? The annual income increased that much? Arme: Of course, it's 1500 years later.. Kiwi: If you had stayed for a little longer... Berri: Stayed a little longer for what? Berri: To tell you the truth, I didn't like you. Kiwi: You think I liked you? Berri: Time to teach a lesson to the intruders. ---- Grandiel: We took care of the Chief. Grandiel: We can now rescue General Kanavan and other prisoners. Elesis: Alright, let's go meet Her Majesty. Imprisoned General Description "I'll meet the King tomorrow." Dialogue Narushi: General! Varonas: General! Kanavan: What? Why are you here...? Serdin: Nar! Kyle: Master! Kanavan: Seri... and the kid... Serdin: Are you alright? Kanavan: Don't worry, I'm a general, remember? Kanavan: No one's rude to me even if I am in prison. Grandiel: I am glad you are not hurt. Kanavan: Two Grandiels? Kanavan: Are you the Grandiel from the future? Grandiel: Yes, that is correct. Kanavan: I guess it was true that you came from the future. Narushi: Yeah, apparently you become queen. Kanavan: Watch what you say! Narushi: Ah... Kanavan: I have sworn an oath as a Knight of Kounat! Kanavan: Also, I have no wish to become queen. Kanavan: Which means there's no future where I become queen. Narushi: Sorry... General. Kyle: Anyways, we should talk after we escape. Serdin: Yes, Nar, let us go. Kanavan: I know you've gone through a lot to get here but... Kanavan: I don't think I can leave. Narushi: What do you mean? Kanavan: If I leave now then I will truly be guilty of treason for defying the King. Kanavan: Also I should... be able to meet His Majesty tomorrow. Tevez: What if he doesn't show? Tevez: Also, would meeting him solve this issue? Kanavan: ...... Tevez: You already know, right? Tevez: This is basically suicide. Kanavan: What would you all do if I were to tell you to kill yourself? Tevez: ...... Tevez: I would at least ask why. Kanavan: I have stood on the battlefield countless times with his majesty. Kanavan: I trust him like you all trust me. Varonas: But you would never give us an order like that. Kanavan: Yes, but what if I did... Narushi: Then we would do as you say, no matter the command. Kanavan: Right. That is why I will follow the command no matter what. Kanavan: But I also want to know why. Kanavan: Tomorrow, I want to hear the reason... Kanavan: And I will die as he commanded. Kyle: Master... Serdin: Nar... Kanavan: Don't come tomorrow. I don't want you to see me so pitiful. Narushi: Then let me ask you this. Narushi: If the situation was reversed, would you not come? Kanavan: ...... Kanavan: You said you would follow any order. Narushi: Except this... Tevez: We'll see you tomorrow. Varonas: We'll rescue you, one way or another. A Tip you must know while playing! Trap The prison is installed with various traps. Watch out for the traps until you rescue Tevez. Patrol Golem Patrol Golems roam the prison. These golems slow the party, shackle, and even summon smaller golems. Kanavan's Allies Kanavan's allies are locked up in prison. If you rescue them, they will aid your party in battle. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story